When the Demon Appears
by Red Labyrinth
Summary: Baby Trunks was killed at the Cell Games with Bulma, Now Gohan and gang are at the world tournament when a fighter, long thought dead, makes their appearance. Who is this new character? And why have this person choose now to make their appearance now. Starts at 25th world tournament, G/V & (T/P?)


-Gohan-

I stood between my girlfriend Videl and my future daughter Pan, who was brought back by Mirai Trunks after my future wife, who also happen to be Videl Satan, died of a new disease. We were standing next to my father, Son Goku; who was allowed back for one day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament; Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillen, and Android 18, Krillens wife. We were competing in the tournament to win the prize money for our families, except Vegeta, who joined to have his rematch with my father. The Announcer guy was saying somthing about Hercule, Videls dad, and the Cell Games; when a giant blimp showed up over the ring. It began showing Hercules' twisted version of the Cell Games. It brought back terrible memories.

~Flashback~

Cell and my father, Goku, had just disappeared. His last words still haunted me.

"I'm proud of you son, I love you. Tell Chi Chi that I love her." With that, he and cell just disappeared. I fell to the ground crying, calling out to my father, saying I was sorry over and over again. I laid there for a few minutes, when I felt a massive ki. From the still selting dust, a ki beam shot forth. It was heading straight for Future Trunks. He dodged it. Then a scream was heard, I turned around and my blood ran cold. There, lying completely still, was Bulma Briefs, who follow veget here, with a dead baby trunks in her dead arms.

"NOOO!" Both Vegeta and Mirai Trunks yelled. A cold laughter was heard behind me. Standing there, in the now settled dust was Cell. Vegeta and Trunks bolted forward in an attempt to kill Cell, but Cell batted Trunks away like a pesky fly and launched a ki blast at Vegeta. I jumped up and dashed forward to push Vegeta out of the way, taking the blast to my shoulder. My right arm now disabled, I stood no chance. I looked over at the now knocked out Vegeta and a struggling Trunks. I knew what i had to do. I put my good arm behind me and charged a massive kamehameha wave. Blue energy swirled around my palm. Cell took notice.

"So. Is that how you want to go? Defending weaklings?" Cell mocked

"They are not weak Cell, you are, for resorting to such low tactics. That's a new low for you Cell." I shot back.

"Have it your way." Cell began to charge his own wave.

"KA" we both said.

"ME"  
"HA"  
"ME"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" we said in unison.

If it werent for Vegeta, I would've died there. He launched his Galick Gun at Cells' back long enough to distract him, for me to over power his wave. Cell died that day.

~Flashback end~

I glanced over at Vegeta, and he was seething with rage, I knew exactly why."

~Flashback~

The massive wish-granting dragon, known as Shenron was towering over the Lookout.

**"Speak your two wishes now, so i may return to my slumber."**

Krillen stepped forward. "Shenron! I wish that those that were absorbed by the Android Cell be restorted to full health!" You see, cell never killed any humans, just stole their lifeforce and used it as his own, trapping the humans in him.

Shenrons' eyes glowed red. **"It has been done. Now speak your final wish."**

We all looked at Vegeta, who looked to be a war with himself. He spoke.

"Bring the woman back, we can always concieve another brat." We all nodded, that was a hard decision, his child or his mate.

Krillen yelled up at the eternal dragon. "We wish that Bulma Briefs be brought back from the dead!" We all looked at Vegeta, but he was avoiding our gaze.

**"It has been done, I am finished here, I shall await the next time i am summoned."** And with that the dragon faded back into the Dragon Balls. The magical balls floated up into the air and rocketed into random corners of the world.

~Flashback end~

Vegeta hasn't been the same since he lost his son.

The blimp flew away, and the announcer blabered something about starting the joinior division.

"And first up we have 15-year-old Idasa. And the Challegner is 8-year-old Trunks Briefs!"

Every z fighter at the tournaments' head shot towards the ring entrance. No, it cant be, he died. Standing there was the familiar lavander hair, wearing a black and red fighting gi, with his thumbs jammed into his red sash. I looked over at Vegeta and he had a look of disbelief, shock, and happiness. I felt Bulmas' ki going crazy, so she must be having the same reaction as Vegeta. There standing, was their dead son, the very same boy who was killed by Cell. Yet here he is, standing there, alive and well.

The Z fighters surrounded 8 year old Trunks, filling the hall with questions. He just demolished his opponent in 2 vicious kicks.

"How are you here?"

"Where have you been?"

"How did you do that?"

Are some of the many questions. The other competitors looked on in curiosity and jealousy. Bulma came barging through with Chi Chi hot on her heels. "HOW ARE YOU HERE! I THOUHGT YOU WERE DEAD!" She screeched, all while grabbing him in a deadly tight embrace. "I believe I can answer that." Said a voice in the corridor behind the Z fighters. We whipped out heads in the direction of the voice. It belonged to a purple man, floating about a foot off the ground, he had a white mohawk and wore strange clothes. Standing next to him was a red skin man, a very large one at that. The red man had long white hair. The purple man began introductions:

"My name is Shin, and I am the Supreme Kai, and this is" gesturing to the red man "Kibito, my guardian." A shocked silence fell upon the Z Fighters. Shin, the Supreme Kai continued:

"He is alive because I sensed great potential at birth. My senses were not misplaced. Even though he is not the mystic, he is just as powerful, if not more, in this new power phase. It is called the Demonic energized strength. The only way to get this power is through a dark family past, which he has. The Saiyan Royal Family has a dark and destructive history, and that fact alone has allowed him to reach this power. This power has made him one the most powerful person in the universe, second only to the mystic. He is completely immune to all mind, body,a nd spirit control. He is the ultimate warrior. He accessed this power at age four. Makeing him the strongest in the universe at a very young age." He glanced at Bulma, who was in shock, "We raised him, and trained him on our planet. He was able to pull the z sword out of the ground, but while training it, he broke it." Trunks scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "And with the breaking of the z sword brought forth the Old Kai, the...Master Roshi...yes thats it, the Master Roshi of our world. He sent us here to stop a threat more powerful than Cell." The Z fighters looked shocked, who is more powerful than Cell?

"His name in Majin Buu. He has been in a deep slumber in the Earths' crust for eons. Longer than written human history. He sent us to stop his reawakening. Any questions?" He was bombarded with a number of questions. Trunks walked up to Shin and asked him a question, Shin nodded and Trunks turned around. "QUIET YOU MAGGOTS!" The Z fighters fell silent. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT LANGUAGE MISTER?!" Bulma screeched. Trunks glared at his mother and she shrunk back.

"Now that, that, has been settled, One question at a time please." Shin stated.

It took about fifteen minutes to answer all of our questions. Gohan, Videl, and Pan stood in the hall with Shin, Kibito, and Trunks. The other Z fighters wandered off to get food. Bulma had tried to convince Trunks to go eat with them, but he refused. Kibito and Trunks were talking in hushed tones, and Trunks retrieved a sword out of air, just pulled it out of no where. Gohan and Videl were questioning Shin, while Pan stared at Trunks.

Pan began to make her way to Trunks, who looked over at her, sensing her walk over. When Pan reached him, she started a conversation:

"Hi, my name is Pan!" Pan said

"Trunks" he grunted

"It's nice to meet you" Said Pan while sticking her hand out to shake his. He took it. He simply said "Same"

It that your sword?" Pan Pointed at his sword that was strapped to his back. "Yes" was the reply.

"May I hold it?" Questioned Pan. Trunks looked at Kibito, who was watching the exchange with a smirk. Seeing Trunks look at him, he shrugged. Sighing, trunks unsheathed his sword. Hearing the noise, Videl Shrieked "Pan! Get away from him!" Pan Ignored her. Trunks flipped the sword, holding the blade and giving Pan the Handle. She clumsily took it.

"Now be caref-" He caught a clumsy swing "-ul" Pan screamed, thinking she cut his hand off and dropped the sword. The owner of the sword simply tossed it into the air. Pan made a move to push him out of the way, but he stood his ground. As the sword came down a leaned to the side, just as the sword made contact with the sheath, sheathing itself. Pan looked on in awe. So did her parents. The Supreme Kai made a suggestion, "Lets go get something to eat, shall we?"

Trunks was sitting between Pan and Shin, while the rest of the table looked on with awe, wondering, how a kid, a third of the size of Vegeta and Goku, was able to eat twice as much than the two combined. Kibito smirked "Looks like you do have the biggest appetite in the universe." Shin and Trunks grinned, "It comes with the powers." Said a grinning Trunks.

"Come on guys! Round two is about to start!" Exclaimed Goku. The Z fighter grinned, this is turning out to be the most interesting tournament yet.


End file.
